The Lunarian Children
The Lunarian Children is a group created and owned by The Universe, or as they're more commonly known, SilenceUnknownXX, or Suxx. The Lunarian Children is a roleplay group that likes to pretend to be an edgy cult in the vein of the Moon Children or the Lunar Children from JohnIsDead. They hate The Internet Detectives with a passion because some users made fun of them once. History Wixsites The exact origins of The Lunarian Children aren't documented, though users first reported sightings of "an epically cringey rip-off of the Moon Children" sometime around 2016 hosted on Wixsite called "yshdonethat.net". A few users noticed that some assets had been directly ripped from a currently ongoing fan-ARG called JohnIsDead. This, along with the broken English found on the site, caused some users to begin mocking the poorly made cult site. Users also noticed that there were some parts of the site such as forums that were locked behind passwords, implying that there was an actual community beyond just the owner that used the site. The site and URL would change multiple times as time went on. As the site changed more and more, users learned more information. The owner of the site began calling themselves "Father Night" - a poor attempt at ripping off "The Father" from the ARG. In 2019, one incredibly smart and handsome user hatched a delightfully devilish plan to infiltrate the locked off portions of the cult's website. This clever and unique plan? Signing up for the site and waiting a few months. Surprisingly, this worked, and users were finally able to get a peek into dark underbelly of the cult. What they found was actually incredibly boring and anti-climatic, as the site was mostly just filled with bad poetry and edgy roleplaying. One thing that was discovered, though, was a link to a Discord server. Discord Server Following the link from the Wixsite led users to a Discord server owned by the Lunarian Children. Not much is known about what goes on within this server, as the lucky few who have ever stepped within it have promptly been kicked. "Yeah, there were a few shitty Doki Doki Literature Club bots and other users who didn't look familiar at all," says one eye-witness. "I didn't get that good of a look around, though, since I was locked in some kinda welcome channel and couldn't see the rest of the server." To this day, no one has been able to fully infiltrate the server, and no one knows its dark depths. The Forums Shortly after these events, the old Wixsite was shut down and a new message board was discovered. These forums were clearly meant to be more public than both the server and Wixsite before it, as they were advertised on The Universe / Father Night / Suxx's YouTube Channel. However, users would quickly discover that they were just as restrictive as ever. Every user who has attempted to join and speak freely on these forums have been promptly banned. "All I did was joke that Luna lived in the moon, and they banned me! For that single post!", says one victim. "Look, all I was trying to do was post some helpful ritual advice - something you'd think they'd find helpful! But nope. Ban.", says another. Though Suxx continuously makes topics begging users to join and post, it's already too late. They've driven away any will to converse with the threats of imminent bans. The only users left on the forums are Suxx's suck-up's, and Suxx herself who has 136 posts, despite the current total posts on the site only reading 65. True to form, the Lunarian Children continue to copy the workings of Johnisdead, as it was quickly discovered that the various boards on the Lunarian Children forums were directly copied from the Astral Observatory - a message board used within the ARG. Who knows what those zaney Lunarian Children will think up next. See for yourself here. The Autismo Wars While the Lunarian Children are usually content with keeping to themselves, they do occasionally seep out into other Without Hubris locations. One of these places is the YSHDT Guestbook - ground zeroes for all current WH factions. Indeed, Father Night him/herself could often be found here, spreading their gospel. However, by 2019, Father Night had finally quieted down on the Guestbook. This did give rise to a new conflict, thought - The Autismo Wars. Factions from all over the place took to the Guestbook as a battleground. Everyone was an edgy double agent posting under a false alias. (Too bad half of them didn't know how enter a different email with their posts oops). The Autismo Wars are still currently ongoing, and the casualties have been too high to count. The admins of YSHDT.net are still valiantly attempting to keep the peace, though it is a fool's errand. Shenanigans While the Lunarian Children often talk of their super serious "tasks" and "missions", their actual activities are much more boring than that. The Lunarian Children are often seen partaking in edgy roleplay within their various websites and copy-pasting rituals from other websites. Other activities include writing bad poetry and group in-fighting. Hey, this is all starting to sound pretty familiar. If you object to any of their inner philosophies or express any sort of disdain towards the leadership, expect to be labelled a "Solar Demon" (Yes this is a real term they use), as a heretical opponent to their moon goddess Luna. Members A few of these were actually undercover investigators as part of Operation Secret Moon, they will be tagged with (undercover) and their real identities. Two other were in fact neutral observers recruited to OSM and later to the main Internet Detectives. This is not a complete list, as many of the user archives from previous iterations of the site were lost as Suxx deleted them. Current: * The Universe / Suxx / Father Night * Tazmaleah / Z3R0 (unknown, once spent time with OSM, not anymore) * goosebumps19 Former / Unknown: * Aria * Dark Moonlight * Anaid (recruited to OSM) * amber423 * DeepLinke / ZenCoder (undercover) * sunn * v3rb8im * Edward Berkowitz I / faut (undercover) * Edward Berkowitz II / Mugen Kagemaru (undercover) * Deana (recruited to OSM) * Luca Lune / Illya Rin (undercover) * Tate * lillian * Onyx Moon / Mason• (undercover) * Zoro * Sato Eclipse / Skyoramoon (undercover) * selena •Not to be confused with the Mason from John Is Dead.